Nathan Corbeau
__TOC__ Profile Name: '''Nathan Corbeau '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Birthplace: '''Snowy Forest '''Nicknames(s): '''The Reaper, Shadow, The Soul Hunter '''Occupation: '''Mercinary '''Job Types: '''Assassinations, Recon, Mercinary Work '''Height: '''1.90 m (6' 2") '''Weight: '''84 kg (185 lbs.) '''Character Theme: ''('Out of Darkness' from Halo Legends Soundtrack)'' Entrance Theme: ''('Blackheart' by Two Steps From Hell) '' Battle Theme: ''('Battle' from Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Score) ) '' Appearance Nathan, like the place he was born in, was born with snow white hair--which he keeps at a medium length--, piercing ice blue eyes, and a square jaw. He has a well built stature, thanks to his upbringing and rigorous training, and also has a robust physiology. On his face, chest and back, he has scars from a particularly close brush with death in a fight he barely won; the scar on his face crossing over his right eye and and ending at his cheek, but he is not blinded and lending his face a particularly menacing look. He wears midnight black combat boots custom tailored to suit his needs for stealth. Wears charchoal grey pants, wearing a black belt to hold it up. Wears a red undershirt with a custom tailored black shirt. Over that, he wears a custom made black leather coat with dark red trim, with a concealing hood. He has his clan symbol on the top of both sleeves of the coat, as well as on his primary weapons and gun holsters. He also has forearm gaurds and shin guards covered with black leather with a grey border made of eighth-inch thick stainless steel. He also wears custom made leather gloves. On his belt he has two pistols in black holsters, one on each side and modified for sound supression. Over his chest, he wears a bandolier that carries seven throwing knives. Over his back, he carries his blade--"Thanatos"--in a sheathe that doubles as a shotgun. On his left hip is a meduim sized leather pouch containing smaller item that he uses: smoke bombs, flash bangs, a choke chain and two frag grenades. Concealed in his jacket sleeves are hidden blades that are custom made for an assassination, and used in a technique known only by members of his clan. Personality Nathan is not the really talkative type, given his family history and what he's been through. He often prefers to let his actions speak for him, and has earned him a lot of respect as a warrior. However, on the rare occasion he does talk, he has a good sense of humor and can almost be considered outgoing, inspiring few laughs. He's also a bit of an intellectual, sometimes reading in his spare time. He's also quite polite in 'certain situations', and has a bit of distaste for nobility or any of the upper class. The few friends that he has respect him, telling him that he's the type that they would want to have for a partner in a battle. Having suffered a few injuries against tough opponents, he's not the arrogant type. However, he can sometimes be a bit of a perfectionist. The cause for his 'split personality' can be easly blamed on his upringing. Weapons His weapons he uses reflect the type of work he's often called on to do: Monster hunting, assassination, recon, espionage, combat and sabotage. Varying on the job he's called on to do, he'll use different weapons that he's been trained to use since he was just twelve: *'Twin Pistols: '''Custom made by weponsmiths under the clan's pay, they are made so that when the weapon is fired, the typical thunderous echo is reduced to a light crack. However, due to the nature of how they are built, the power and lethality remains uncompromised. *'Hidden Blades: 'Custom made for each user, the blades exploit the unique bloodline trait of the Corbeau clan to manipulate Dust that is used in an assassination tactic unique to the Corbeau. All Nathan has to do is activate the spring mechanism and the blades pop out. *'Thanatos and Mort: 'a blade that he carries in a gunmetal grey sheathe on his back and is similar in size and function to a ninjato, often using the blade when the battle becomes close range. The handle itself is a deep violet and the blade is jet black, its coloring due to forging techniques known only Corbeau clan weaponsmiths. The sheathe and blade combine to make Mort the shotgun. The blade handle doubles as the weapon's buttstock, the shotgun fires a variety of specialist and regular shotgun shells. Battle Style His style of battle often varies by the weapons that he uses. When he is using his pistols, he tries to keep his opponents at a distance, not really wanting to get into a close range fight with a particularly tough opponent. The sheer volume of fire that comes from the pistols used not just to kill, but also to disorient an enemy in cover or one that is wearing armor. At close distance, he will often come in first with a hard and fast series of strikes-- a martial art style called 'Filer la Danse'--to disorent and disable his opponents. Due to his training, he will hit the opponent in the main pressure points on the body when he does this. When he feels he has done enough, he will use Thanatos to finish an opponent off with either a stab to the chest or decapitation. He can also use his hidden blades if he needs to as well, using them as small short swords. The assassination tactic that he uses is one that is known to only those of the Corbeau Clan--called 'Feu Noir'--in which the victim dies a very agonizing death. The hidden blades are thrust into the victim, the user then sending an amplified Burn pulse into the wound and into the body, quickly incinerating the insides of the victim, charring the bone; the technique is powerful enough to often send small jets of black fire out of the eye sockets, lending the technique its name. Nathan was taught this technique, but has only used it on two occasions. Can also use his latent ability to enhance his sword strikes with Thanatos. History Born to the main branch of the Corbeau clan in the Snowy Forest, he was taught martial arts from an early age, becoming an expert by the age of twelve. Raised in his clan home for most of his life, he had an immense respect for the clan elders and the legacy--as monster hunters and master assassins--that they left him. Due to this training, he was set high standards and he continues to have these high standards for others to follow if any one meets him. By the age of twelve, he was learning weapons techniques, becoming a proficient user in both armed and unarmed combat. At that same age, he wandered into the village near his home, the villagers treating him with silent hostility. He asked his parents why the villagers looked at him the way they did, and they told him that the village feared their family and had given them a mark that easily identified the Corbeau as those to be feared and hated, not respected. It still happens to him even now. At age 13, he was given the set of clothes that he now typically wears, and then taught the unique trait of the Corbeau bloodline and the unique assassination technique that utilized that trait. At the same age, he recieved his twin pistols and his short sword Thanatos. Six months later, he set off on his own, leaving the clan home that he had known for his entire life. For a another year and a half, he became a wandering soul, taking whatever jobs that could best utilize his training. On his 14th birthday, he got into a long and bitter fight with an opponent that had nearly killed him, leaving him with several scars on his body that still remain to this day, and remains grateful to those that cared for his injuries. At 15, he came back to his clan home at the summons of his father, wondering what was to happen next with him. His father gave him the news that he would be sent to Signal Academy to train with a few others that were similar to him in age. Nathan was happy at the news, and trained for two years at Signal. He was then applied and was sent to Beacon Academy. Authors' Notes *Character's last name ''Corbeau, comes from the French word for 'raven' *Character will be used in the Fanon Wiki, RP, and Fan Fiction *Sword is named Thanatos, the ancient Greek word for 'death' *Appearance is a darker version and similar in look to Altair from Assassin's Creed I *Martial art style ''Filer la Danse, ''French for 'Dance of Shadows', is similar in technique to Hapkido, a martial art using pressure points to down an opponent *Assassination technique ''Feu Noir ''is French for 'Black Fire' *I again thank users Hope16 and Chaos379 for creating the articles and ideas that were helpful in the creation of this character profile. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Alternate Universe Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Team VANE Category:Accepted Character